A Werewolfs' Reality
by KayKay1232
Summary: Fang, Iggy, Ari and J.J. are werewolves. Max and Lupo are regular humans who keep their secret safe. With wolf drama and highschool drama, who will be caught in the middle? NO WINGS.
1. Chapter 1

**A Werewolfs' Reality: Chapter 1**

**Here's one of my new ideas. Hope you like! Reveiw!**

**You must read this to understand story! Put in short form!**

**Ages: **

**Max Martinez: 17**

**Fang Ride: 18**

**Iggy Ride: 18**

**Lupo Greyback: 17**

**Ari Summers: 18**

**J.J. Summers: 18**

**Notes: **

**·Max and Fang are dating**

**·Iggy and Lupo are dating**

**·Ari and J.J. are dating**

**·Fang and Iggy twins**

**·J.J. adopted by the Summers at age 8**

**·Fang, Iggy, Ari and J.J. all werewolves**

**·Can only be werewolf if you are born as one**

**Descriptions:**

**Max:**

**·Middle of back length dirty blonde hair**

**·Alittle tan**

**·Brown eyes**

**·Height: 5'8**

**Fang:**

**·Black hair and eyes**

**·Tan**

**·Right ear peirced qith small gold hoop earing ( you know the male piercings)**

**·Height 6'1**

**·Muscular**

**Iggy:**

**·Blonde hair**

**·Blue eyes**

**(Rest is like Fang except no piercing)**

**Lupo:**

**·Shoulder length hair**

**·Height: 5'8**

**(Rest is like Max)**

**Ari:**

**(Like Iggy but is 6'3)**

**J.J.:**

**(Like Lupo but 5'10)**

**(Sorry but I am re-writing this because my sister deleted it last time and too lazy to writ it in the story.)**

**Max P.O.V.:**

"I can't believe we have detention tomorrow for that. It's so stupid. It's also all your fault." I complained as I snuggled up to Fang. We were currently on his bed just haging, so don't get any ideas people. We just got back home from school and also after we got yelled at when we were making out at rhe front doors of school five seconds before the bell rang. Also that was so not my idea it was all Fangs when he wanted to show Dylan, "Mr. Popular", that I was his. I mean I like how he's protective if me. ut seriously couldn't you wait five seconds? Nope.

"Hey I said I was sorry. And also its only for one day." He was right, like always but I gitta better reason. "True but you're just giving my dad another reason to hate you." I said giving Fang a peck on the lips. He rolled his eyes and hugged me closer putting his fac in my hair, breathing in my scent. I never really mind that Fang was a werewolf, I mean of course it was weird at first but you get used to it. My parents kniw about Fang and everyone else being werewolves since my dad was a hunter until my mom got pregnant with me. He said that he was going to keep and eye on Fang because he still doesn't trust him, even after 2 years of datong and their years of friendship with him and the others.

My mom, Valencia Martinez, is a vet who is the best in Arizona. She has long darK brown hair, brown eyes and really tan since she is hispanican. My dad Jeb Batchelder ctor who has blonde hair, blue eyes and my colored skin. Trust me I love mydad but sometimes he is way to ober protective. My mom on the other hand understands love and actually trusts Fang, she just doesn't wan Fang and I to make babies, which wont happen in a long time. Even though Fang and I have been dating for 2 years we haven't done that yet, not like Iggy and Lupo since he decided to tell the whole freaking world.

Fang and I just lay there on his king sized bed with black silk sheets and comforter that were amazingly addicting to sleep in. Yes Fang and I have slept in the same bed together but that's it. The before I knew it I was on top of Fang straddling his hips, almkst sitting on his lap with our tongues fighting for dominance.

"Sorry for interrupting but Max, your dad wants you to go home and stay with your mom. Sorry again." That was Fang's mom. The beautiful Anne with blonde hair, blue eyes and aliitle taller than me. She was also a werewolf husband Micheal who I like to call Mike. Obviously Fang got his looks from his dad so they are basically twins. So Iggy and Anne are like twins when it comes to their looks. Both Fang's oarents dont mind our relationship like my mom.

Fang and I pulled away from eachother reluctantly. "Ok. Thanks Anne." I said breathlessly. "Welxome Max." And with that she left. I got off the bed and picked up my backpack. Fang did the ut left his backpack and held my hand. I waved and said goodbye to Fangs parents and took my helmet from Fangs hands. Then we hoped on his 2014 Zero S Electeic motorcycle and sped to my house.

"Bye. I'll text you. Ok?" I said to Fang as I took off my helmet.

"Ok. Love you. Tell your parents I said hi."

"Ok. Love you too." Then I gave him a kiss after he moved up the black heading of his helmet. With that he off to home.

**So you guys like? Review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Werewolfs' Reality: Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! Next chapter; right here! Hope you like! Review**

**Max P.O.V.:**

When I saw Fang out of sight I walked up the steps of my cozy home. I saw my moms car in the garage and opened the front door. I was then knicked down by my awesome german shepard Total. He was huge at only having him for 3 years. I remeber hen he was that little pup that no one wanted. We bought him when we first mobed here to Arizona as my first friend and my dad just couldn't say no to my bambie eyes.

"Hey buddy! I missed you too." I said to Total and gave him a kiss on his hairy forhead. In return he gave me a slobery lick on my check. Great. Dog breath. When Tptal met Fang he wasn't so found of him due to Fang being a wolf and all. Then he started to lighten up after Fang and the gang visiting so much. Thank god, or else I would have to deal with Fang, my dad and Total.

Then the smell suddenly hit me. Chocolate chip cookies! Total and I ran to the kitchen were the sweet treat sat sitting there cooling down. Yumm!

"Hey sweetie. I made your favorite, as you can tell. My mom said while smirking and making our dinner for night. "Yummies! Thanks mama!" I said using some of my spanish accent on mama. My mom taught me some spanish when I was younger since she thought it was good to kniw two of the most common languages in the U.S.

"So how was school today? Anything exciting? Drama?" Yeah my mom is a big hit about highschool drama. She says that it is ridiculous but in a good way. "Nope. I just got detention tomorrow for something that wasn't my idea but involved me." I said casually while biring into an apple. "Oh no. It is only the second month of going back to school and tou already have a detention? Jeez." My mom sighed but I heard one of her shacky laughs there.

"Well you know Dylan always wanting to get my attention so Fang decides to just start kissing me in front of the main doors if school just five seconds before the bell rings. Then we get caught by the principal and now we have detention for PDA." I explain finishing my apple. "Well your father won't be happy to hear that. Ecspecially since it involves Fang."

I felt a vibration in my back pocket of my jeans and took out my phone. CALLER I.D.: J.J.

"Hey Maxie. I wanna know if you wanna go o the mall after your detention with Fang tomorrow."

"Sure J.J. But gotta ask my parents first. You know my dad over protective with nothing else to do."

I didn't ask how she knew about Fang and I's detention because news spreads fast. I could also tell J.J. was lling her eyes at my last comment.

"Ok. Tell us if you can. Ok?"

"Ok. Hey I gotta go. Dinners almost ready. Bye"

"Bye."

With that I hung up. "So what are you gonna ask dad?" "If I can go to the mall after school." "You gonna tell him about the detention?" My mom asks with a raised eyebrow. "No. I was also hoping you would also not tell dad about the detention. You know because you love me and all." I say putting my hand over my heart and battinf my eyelashes.

"Ok fine. But only if you be more careful. Understood?"

"Yes mommy! Thank you! Gnna get changed!" I say fivinf my mom a kiss on the cheek, grab my backpack run up stairs.

After I get my sweatpants and a t-shirt on and also put my hair in a messy bun I hear my phone go off. TEXT FROM: FANG

F: Hey. So after detention we're going to mall right?

M: Yeah gotta ask dad though first

F: U gonna tell him bout the detention?

M: Nope! Also mom covering for me so we're good :)

F: K. I miss u. Wish u could come over :(

M: I know. Miss u 2. Also can't cuz dad coming home early :(

F: :( I gtg Luv u baby

M: Luv u 2 *KISSES*

I know. But I always put the kisses there.

"Hey guys I'm home!" My dad yells after he slams the door shut.

I run down stairs almost falling on the last step. Then I wrap my dad in one if my awesome hugs. I have been told I'm a sucker when it comes to hugs, meaning I always giving awesome hugs.

"Hey dad."

"Hey baby girl. How was your day?"

"Good. You?" I say sharing a look with my mom.

"Tiring."

"Hey dad, can I go to the mall with the gang tomorrow after school."

My dad raised an I eyebrow. "When say gang, does that involve Fang?"

"Dad" I sigh. He should know. I mean Fang isn't that bad. Jeez.

"Fine. But only the mall." Yes! He agrees!

"Thanks daddy."

* * *

"Thank god today is Friday." J.J. yawns. We are in homeroom just me and the girls. The guys are across the hall and usally meet up with us to go to first period, the class we all share together. "I know. Oh and my dad said go to the mall after school, well detention."

"He knows you have detention?" Lupo asks with a raised eyebrow. "Nope had to lie, like usual." The bell rings to go to first period where we meet up with the guys outside our classroom door. "Hey baby." Fang says and a lingering kiss on the lips while taking my hand. "Hey." We walk to first period, math. Great. I hate math. It is so hard. I usually fall asleep and get yelled at by the teacher.

We take our seats, IGGY, LUPO, ME, FANG, ARI AND J.J. This is gonna be a long day.

So the whole gang went to detention by doing PDA in the hallways so it wasn't boring. We were all walking out of the school to our cars. Fang brought his motorcycle today so the rest took a car.

* * *

When we got to the was packed with tons of people, because you know it's a Friday. The guys and girls split up to but clothes up at the food court. We all bought cheese fries with bacon bits on top (my fav.!)

When we were all done with the mall the gang dropped my stuff off my house so I could go over Fangs. I texted my mom to see if I could stay for dinner with his parents and she said that it was fine since my dad works late on Fridays. So it was just Fand, me and his parents. They said that they forgott to pick something up from the store for inner tonight so it was just Fang and I.

So we were in his bedroom making out with me under him while he hovered over me. My fingers made their way to the end of his tight fitting shirt that showed off his amazing abs. Then his fingeres started to unbutton my light purple plaid button up. Once that was off he quickly took off my tank top leving me in my black bra and light blue skinny jeans.

Before we could go any further we were interrupted by my phone ringing. CALLER I.D.: DAD. Great. I quickly put my clothes back on with Fang wayching me, may I add with that deadly smirk.

"Hey dad."

"Hey sweetie. Were are you?"

"Home mom said not to worry. Ok?"

"Ok. And no inviting Fang over. Understand?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed,"yes dad" and hung up.

I turned around to look at Fang who had put his shirt back on and giving me another one of his smirks. "What?" I laying on his be with my arms above my head. "Nothing. Just how you can lie so easily to him." He says while laying down next to me with an arm around my waist. "It kills me to lie to him but I mean I don't understand why he can't just trust you, like my mom." I say and sigh. I turn him taking his right wrist and tracing the tatoo he got of my name in cursive letters. "Maybe it's because of my apperance. I bet he wants you with some wanna jock, like Dylan." He say looking down. I love when he's shy, he looks so cute. "Well I don't care. I lobe you and you only." I say while tipping his up so I could give him a peck.

"Max! Fang! We're back! making your favorite!"

We look at eachother with wide smiles on our faces.

"Casadias!"

**Hope you guys liked it. More reviews please. Until next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Werewolfs' Reality: Chapter 3**

**Hey guys. Please review. Thanks!**

**Max P.O.V.:**

"I love you Max. Forever and always."

Fang and I were on my porch since I had to get home before my dad. I also don't think he would like to see Fang either.

"I love you too Fang. Nothing will change that, not even my dad." I say and bring his head down for a kiss. The kiss lasted longer than I thought and ended up with us being on the couch making out. Yepp. We are so screwed if my dad saw us, but I really didn't care.

"Max! What the hell are you doing!" My dad fumes. I get off of Fang and stand up, nice and confident. "Dad you're going to have to learn to appreciate my relationship with Fang I don't care what you think anymore!" I say from a normal talking mode to yelling. My dad looks stunned and speechless. I then grab a silent Fang and drag him up stairs by his hand. When we are up in my room I decided that I've had enough with my dad and started packing some clothes in my draw string bag.

"Max, what are you doing?"

"I need to get ay from him for a little while. I hate how he treats you, it's not right." I say packing some necessities into my bag. "Are you sure you want to do this Max?" Fang asks stopping me from packing and looking into my eyes. "Yes, Fang I don't want to deal with him right now. I'll come back tomorrow to see if we can work it out but right now I can't." Fang nods and I finished packing my bag.

We make our way down the stairs and rush out of the house.

I have to figure this out tomorrow.

* * *

I was sitting on Fangs' bed while he explained to his parents the situation. He told me Iggy was sleeping over Lupos' tonight just in case if I wanted to sleep in the other room. I was so deep in thought about what I was gonna say tomorrow that I didn't even notice Fang holding my hand, sitting next to me.

"My parents said it's fine; to take all the time you need."

"Ok." I sigh and put my head on his shoulder. He buries his face in my hair and kisses the top of my hair. "You wanna talk about it?" He says tilting my head up so his eyes met mine. "No. There's nothing to talk about. I'm going back home tomorrow. It's not like I'm gonna die or anything."

I stand up and look in my bag for my shampoo, soap, face acne medicine(you know to prevent acne) and my pajamas and tell Fang I'm going to take a shower.

While in the shower the hot water felt good on my skin. Then I start to feel sharp pains in my, you know, area, I look down and find water mixing with red. Great. Thanks god for letting me get my period on one of the worst days of my life. Once I'm done with my shower I look for a tampon that I usually keep at his house.

I come out of the bathroom, all dressed and ready for bed, to find Fang there in bed waiting for me. I crawl into bed and lay my head on his chest, breathing in his intoxicating smell, a mixture of mint and metal. "You ok? I heard you groan in the bathroom." Concerned Fang, like always. "yeah just lady troubles; you know, that time of the month." I sigh in frustration. I'm not embarrassed about talking about my period with Fang because he understands and sonetimes he buys me a big bix of chocolates to make me feel better. He also says that someday he wants to have babies with me once school is over. "I'm tired." I say sleepingly. "Ok. Good night baby." Fang says and kisses my forehead. Then I am consumed in darkness.

* * *

Right now Fang and I are driving to my house. When I woke up I found hundreds and hundreds of missed calls, voicemails and texts from both my parents. On our way there I told Fang that he has to come and talk to my dad with me. Fang only took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. We pull up my drive after a 15 minuter drive.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

"Jeb, calm down!"

"No! For all we know he could just be using our daughter or plans on killing her. For the last time no!"

Yeah. My mom kept on trying to calm my dad but no he wants to make scene like usual. Fang was trying to stay calm himself with my dad accusing him of things. Then with the last comment, "He probably just wants to have sex with her like all the other girls he's done!" Fang stood up and jumped near my dad. Fang wasn't in his human more. He turned into his big black wolf form. My eyes bugged out. I knew Fang didn't mean to scare anyone but he failed trying. My dad, speechless, was about to hrab a gun when I yelled, "No!" and stood in front of Fang.

"Dad you can't. Can't you see, we love eachother. Also we haven't even had sex yet and Fang and I are both virgins. We're waiting for a little while." Then I hear a thump behind me. There Fang is in his human form with only his pants on.

You see he hasn't phased in a long time and he told me that it can really tire you out, you just have to get used to the feeling of changing.

"Jeb, help me bring him up stairs to the guest bedroom. Please?" My mom asks. My dads eyes soften at the image of Fang laying there, passed out, because he knows that he caused Fang pain.

Once we get him on the bed I kiss his forehead then tell my dad I need to talk to him.

"Max. I'm sorry. I didn't know he would do that."

"Dad, I know. None of us knew that was going to happen. I'm still mad at you though. Fang is a really good guy. You wanna know something? He was the one that said "I love you first" and he is the one who pushes me away saying we should wait when he knows I'm not ready. He really isn't that bad at all. Just give him a chance daddy, please?"

My dad standing there with his mouth open a little gives me one of his bear hugs and kisses my forehead. "Ok baby girl. I'll try my best, ok?" I nod then go back to the guest bedroom. I then take off my shoes and cuddle up next to Fang waiting to share the surprising news with him.

**Ok guys that was the next chapter. Please review more. Oh and next chapter will probably be both Max and Fangs' P.O.V.!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Werewolfs' Reality: Chapter 4**

**Hey guys here's the next chapter! Please review and add to your favorites!**

**Fang P.O.V.:**

I woke up to find Max curled up by my side sleeping like a baby, no really she sleeps like one. She was so adorable, whenever and wherever she is. Those were one of the reasons I love her. Also she is always herself and doesn't let anyone control her.

Then I remebered what happened before I passed out. Her parents, phasing, everything going black. I get up careful not to wake Max and step out if the room. I go down stairs to find Maxs' dad, Jeb, sitting at the kitchen table. I walk up to the tabke about to say something when Jeb said, "Come on, you can sit down, but please at leats put this shirt on." He throughs me a black t-shirt and I put it over my bidy and sit down on the other end of the table, opposite of Jeb.

"Fang, I want to apologize. I didn't know about you guys waiting, especially after two years of dating." Jeb sighed. I knew what he meant. Max is his beautiful little baby girl and he knows that a lot of guys are after her, and not for her personality. I wanted to wait so that I know that she is absolutely ready for that next step into our relationship. "I know what you mean Mr. Matrinez. Max is your beautiful baby girl and you're just trying to protect her."

"Please, call me Jeb Fang. I was also thinking that you and I could have lunch sometime to sort everything out, I mean if you want to." I was shocked, was Jeb really giving me a chance? "I would love to. Thank you Jeb." Then both our heads turned toward Val and Max coming down the stairs.

"Hey." Max says running into my arms giving me a peck on the lips. She smiles brightly and buries her head in my neck. "Why don't you guys get out and do something. I mean it's not healthy to stay in the house all day." Suggests Maxs' mom. Max and I nod then go upsatirs to get our shoes that we left up there.

* * *

**Max P.O.V:**

I was so happy to hear about Fang and dads arrangements. They can finally get along. Fang and I decided to go to the food court at the mall, seeing that we were both starving. Fang went to go order our food since I felt like I was about to faint and there was a long line. Then out of no where the sluttiest girl I have ever known walked up to my table with her posse, Lissa, Bridget and Maya, all three girls after my man.

"Hey Max just wondering, have you and Fangy broken up yet. I mean I wouldn't blame him for dumping you, your nothing and look like trash." She said with a smirk and crossing her arms over her fake chest, her minions following her every move. "Sorry Lissa but Fang really doesn't want you or the rest of your slut posse. Why don't you leave because you obviously do no good around here." I say shrugging my shoulders and trying my best to ignore them. "How about no you hoe. I'm gonna get my Fangy, whether you like it or not." She says tilting her chin up high.

"Why don't you just scram Lissa you're the trash here. Got it?" Fang growels behind Lissa and her posse. "Fangy!" Lissa screeches and pounces on Fang. Fang pushes her away which ends up with Lissa on the floor of the food court. "You'll want me someday Fangy. Then we can be together. Forever!" She then skips out of the food court, her posse following.

"She has some serious problems." Fang says sliding into the chair next to me and puts his arm around the back of my chair. "You're just starting to realize that?" I say, raising an eyebrow. "Nope. But I've known longer than you Maxie. For four years she's been after me and keeps on tryin'." I give him a glare at the Maxie name, he knows I don't like it unless I'm in a good mood. He chuckels his deep laugh and kisses my lips tenderly and slowly. "You know I'm still waitin' in my food." Fang chuckels again and gets up to grab our food.

Fang brings back a tray if fiid filled with hamburgers and cheese fries with bacon on top. We always get cheese fries with bacon because they are always that good. We eat our lunch, throwing fries at eachother, then being yelled at by the manager. After Fang through the garbage away I told him I wanted to check out some hats and the music store. When we got to this store called LA HATZ the first one I found was a black one with gold little spikes on top and with the word HOT in cursive in a blood red color, then I took a white version of the same hat but with black color letterinf and tried it on.

"Hey Fang, which one looks better?" Trying on the hats for him to see. Fang immediately puts the black one on my head and throws the hite one somewhere in the store. "Black it is then." I say and smirk. Fang then grabs me from behind and starts tickling me, I start laughing so loud that everyone else in the store stopped and stared. "Fang stop!" I yell, laughing. Fang then stops and kisses me on the temple. i bring him down to my level and kiss him hard on the lips. I let him go then run toward the cashier. Fang is immediately beside me with an arm around my waist. I pay the guy, then put the hat back on after he scans it.

Fang and I walk hand in hand toward the music store to be greeted by another person on my enemy list, Dylan. "Hey babe. Just wondering what time you want me to pick you up. You know for our "special meeting"." He says with a wink. My face turns into disgusts then Fang comes in and just flat out punches him in the nose. Oh Fang, always violence first, words second. "Ouch that's gotta hurt. Oh well, bye!" Then drag Fang the rest if the way to the music store hoping not to run into anymore irritating people that we know.

* * *

After the music store I bought 5 CDs sinve I got a discount friend Sam. Sam has Dirt blonde almost brown hair and pretty green eyes. He's also gay so Fang does't have to worry about him hitting on me or something. Fang and I decide to go back to my place, sinve my parents aren't home and watch a movie. Once we got to my place I ent up stairs put away my stuff frombthe store and changed into baggy grey sweatpants and a black tight fitting shirt.

When I got down stairs Fang had already started the popcorn so then I could pick the movie out. After searching our huge shelves filled with hundreds of movies I decided on Titanic, one of my favorites that I share with Fang. (Love that movie!) When the popcorn was done Fang and I cuddled up together, starting the movie. When the part where Jack dies Fang tightnens his grip around my waist and kisses the top if ny head. We don't really like this part and the first time I ched it I cried(that actually happened!)I was always wondering about what if that was Fang or myself? How could I live? "You don't have to worry Max. I'll protect you with my life." Fang whispers in my ear and buries his face in my hair.

I turn around and give him a longing kiss on the lips. Fang hugs me tighter to him. We break away to catch our breath then Fang says,"Max can I tell you something?" resting his forehead on mine."Of course." I say breathlessly. "So there's this legend that if a werewolf bit their true lover they would be able to have a bond, always feeling and knowing anything about their lover. Do you think that maybe, we could see if it works. It may hurt alittle bit but I promise to make it up to you." I was shocked. I never knew about this legend but it sounded very interesting."Ok. We can try it. I wanna see if it actually works."

Fang nods and his two canine werewolf teeth show. He then turns my head to my left and bends it back a little. "It should only hurt a little bit, I promise." He then kisses my exposed neck and bites into it. I whimper when his teethe break my skin. I only felt a little bit of pain, just like Fang said. I coukd also feel our energy mixing together to create one. Then a couple of seconds later Fang pulled away and licked my wound and I physically felt it heal.

"I love you Max. Forever. We'll see if it worked tomorrow ok?" I nodded. Then before I knew it I was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Werewolfs' Reality: Chapter 5**

**Guys please review! I only have 5 and it really is putting me down! :'(**

**Max P.O.V:**

It has been aboit two weeks since Fang has bitten me. We found out that it really works and that Fang can also read my thoughts, which can also be a bad thing sinve I have been thinking about doing _it_ with him for a little while now. Fang said that when I'm ready that he'll be as gentle as possible, but I can tell that he is nervous too since it is his first time.

Right now I'm listening to Ground Shake by Dirty Radio. It is a pretty descent song so I'm like what the hell? I was upstairs on my bed trying to get some sleep since I was so bored. I had my eyes closed when I felt the bed dip down, telling me their was another person on the bed. I immediately reacted by quickly turning around to face my intruder, my fist ready.

"Max, calm down it's just me" Fang says. "Really Fang, you couldn't have tapped my shoulder or something?" I say outraged. I turn off my phone and take my earbuds out. "I'm sorry. Jeez. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go bowling with me and the gang." Ok I feel guilty about what just happened and felt sorry for yelling at him but I'm really protective over myself and others. "Sure just give me a minute." With that Fang jumped out of my window. "Show off."

I changed from cotton shorts and a tank top to black skinny jean and white halter top with the words Rock and Roll in spikey handwriting and my black combat boots. Then I put mty phone in my back pocket, grab my leather jacket and walk out of the house. Ari brought his dark blue truck so 4 of us could sit in the "trunk" platform and 2 in the front. I hoped over the "trunk" door amd sat next to Fang who immediately swung his arm over ny shoulders. I snuggled into him when we started driving to the bowling alley. "I'm sorry I scared you baby. Fang says, kissing my head. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just over reacted. I say while give him a peck on the cheek.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Iggy and Lupo roll their eyes. I stick my tongue out at them and Lupo, being as immature as me stickes her tongue out back to me. We both laugh and start talking about the latest drama. "So here that Lissa slept with Jason Timbs and Richard Dawson at one of her cousins part."

"Dude she's wearing herself out down there. In the next two years it's gonna look all old." We both start laughing and dabble over. "Oh my god! You hear that J.J.?"

J.J. turns around and says, "Unfortunately."

"Hey I also heard that she has a plan to take Fang away from you." With this we all perk up and turn serious.

"Well she better not. I'm already taken by my one and only." Fang says tighning his grip on me and kisses my cheek. I giggle and kiss his cheek in return. "Looks like I'm gonna have to teach that redhead wonder a lesson, hah?"

"You can beat her anyday Maxie. We've seen you fight. Your tough as us wolves." Says Iggy.

"You bet I am." No one steals my man.

* * *

"Oh in your face dirty blonde bitches!" Yells Iggy. He just got a strike and now the guys are winning. Great. Lupo walks over to Iggy and slaps him, hard across the face. "Next tine darling use better vocabulary, their are kids here!" Now Iggy has a red hand print on his face. Ouch. J.J. and I both cringe.

Instead of us girls paying for the icecream the guys had to because I had no money and Lupo and J.J. told their guys no sex for a month. I know right. Wow. Fang and I shared a strawberry with whip cream and hot fudge on top. Whenever ai was feeding him I always tried to get as much hit fudge on his face as possible. Then when he got "mad" he took his finger dipped it in the icecream and smeared it on my cheek then he licked it! That earned him a little slap on the cheek.

* * *

The gang dropped me off at my house, Fang walking me to the door. "I love you Max." Fang says giving me a long kiss."I love you too Fang." Then we kiss for about 5 minutes. "Hey! Some of us want to go to bed because of school tomorrow! So stop with the PDA already!" Yells Iggy. Fang flips him off and guves me another kiss on the lips. "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, ok?" "Ok." I give him one more kiss before he , "Have sweet dreams, baby. Love you." and leaves.

I go up stairs to my room change into some pajamas and fall asleep within seconds. Wow. I must have really been tired.

* * *

"Maxie. Sweetheart. You have to get up. You have school today, sweety." The voice of my mom comes to me from my dream. I slowly open my eyes to see my mom sitting on my bed rubbing my back. "Ok mama. I'll be down in 5 minutes." My mom kisses my head and says, "Ok mija. Breakfast will be ready by then" and leaves the room.

I get out of bed and get ready for school.

I come down stairs wearing white skinny jeans, brown combat boots, tight grey t-shirt and light blue jean jacket with my hair in a high ponytail with the ppnytail being extra curly and my phone in my back pocket. "Mmm. Smells good mom." I quickly devoir my pancakes, eggs and orange juice. My dad had to leave early for work almost everyday due to emergencies; I mean how can people be so clumsy these days? 10 minutes later there's a knock on the front door. I open the door to find Fang in his usual apperal, black jeans, black t-shirt that shows off his awesome abs, black leather jacket and black biker boots or converse.

"Hey." I say and open the door for him to come in. "Hey. You look beautiful, like always." Fangs says and gives ne a peck on the lips. I blush. His comments are so sweet that sometimes I can't hide the blish anymore. Fang chuckles and gies to the kitchen. "Hey Val. Smells good." "Thank you Fang. Do you want some. There's plenty of leftovers." She says pointion behind her. Fang shakes his head and says, "No thanks. I already ate and we gotta get to school." With that last part I groan. Fang and my mom chuckle. Fang leads me out if the house, grabbing my back for me by the door. He leads me to his motorcycle and hops on handing me a helmet. My bag is over my shoulder, then I put my helmet on. Then we are on our way to boring school.

Yeah!

* * *

"So now you mutiply the constant by the variable and get your solution. Who wants to try one on the board?"

Like always the "nerds" raise their hands. The gang and I were in math and lucky us we got assigned seats so I have to sit next to Dylan. Fang has been constantly looking over at us to make sure nothing happens, because of Dylan's strange obsession with me. "So, Max, just wondering if you wanna go out tonight, as friends? Couldn't hurt, right" I roll my eyes and turn away from him.

"So today to get you used o the new system you will be working with a partner and use a worksheet to help you. So get with your partners."

With that I jumped out of my seat and speed walked over to Fang and sat in the empty chair next to him. Unfortunately Dylan chose to work with Jackson, one of the schools smart people but not a complete nerd. Fang growled and I had to squeeze his hand to calm him down a little.

"I'll go get the worksheet, ok?" Fang nodded and I got up to the teachers desk, then when I was walking back to my desk I felt someone grab my ass and squeeze it! "What the hell!" I turn around and there's Dyaln, with a stupid smirk on his face. Behind is Fang who immediately turns him around and repeatedly punches him in the face.

"Nicholas, Maximum and Dylan to the office, now!"

* * *

"Now, what happened?"

I wanted to speak first since I was the victim. "Ok so I went to the teachers desk to get a paper for class then on my way back I felt someone grab and squeeze my ass, then I turn around and find Dylan right behind me. Then Fang started to punch him because you knoe he's my boyfriend." The principles eyes bugged out. The principle and I know eachother and are somewhat friends.

"Fang, Dylan, is this true." "Yes. He molested my girlfriend Mrs. Barns. Then I punched him. You can give me detention or whatever, but atleast suspend Dylan first." Mrs. Barns nodded and told Fang and I to go home while she deals with Dylan.

* * *

"You ok baby?" Fang says, hugging me closer to him. We went to his house and texted the gang what happened with Dylan. They said after school we'llball talk about it. I nodded, not being able to find my words. I cuddled closer to him, my head on his chest, afraid of what happened almost an hour ago. Almost everyone knows I don't like to be touched that much because I am claustrophobic and I only like Fang to touch me in a loving way.

"I feel so weak."

"You're not weak. You were suprised and shocked. I think everyone would have felt the ame way, not just you."

We sat in silence then Fang says, " You know how I would make up to you about me seeing if that legebd works?" "Yeah, what about?"

Fang looks into my eyes. "You wanna go out on Saturday. It's a surprise and then if you want we can come back here, if you want."

I was wide eyed for a second but caught up with my cool. "Yeah. But does it really have to be a surprise?" I ask, whining. Fang nods and I sigh in frustration, "Fine."

**TO .ALEX: I right. Wish Inhad werewolf BF like that! **

**Hey guys so I think this is longer since it has more words than the other chapters. Anyway hope you like and don't forget to review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A Werewolfs' Reality: Chapter 6**

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Heres the next chapter! Hope you like!**

**Fang P.O.V.:**

The guys and I were just hanging out at the mall with the girls, but they went to get some shopping done. So it was just some guy time.

"So dude, are you like gonna do _it _with Max tonight, after your date?" asks Iggy, wiggling his eyebrows. Ari then smacks him upside the head and rolls his eyes.

"Even if we are, it's not like I'm gonna tell you." I say taking a sip of my soda.

I have been giving it some thought, but only because Max has. I gave her he option of going to my house after so that we could if she's ready. My parents even found out, which was an embarrassing topic but they said that they would have a daye night that night just for Max and I.

"Oh! Fangy's thinkin' about Maxi in his bed, no clothes..." Iggy taunts.

"Igs, shut the hell up!" Ari says slappong Iggy again.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom."

So I'm almost to the men's restroom when I'm pushed inside. "What the fuckm" I turn around and find Lissa in her skimpy outfir of the week. Great. "Fangy, we can finally be alone." I groan. "Lissa, seriously. Leave me al-" That's all I could get out when she stuck her tongue in my mouth and jumped on me, legs on each side of my waist. I roughly push her off, but of course she takes it the wrong way. "Oh ok. Yo wanna play rough, fine with me baby." Then Lissa takes off her mini shirt and skirt. I took that time to run out if the bathroom and back to the table.

"Dude. Why the hell are you running?"

Lissa was in the bathroom trying to get me to do _it _with her. God. She can never get the message." I sit down.

"Eww. What happened?"

Great just what I need, to tell one of the most disgusting stories in my life.

**Max P.O.V:**

So me and the girls wanted to get some shopping done, well they wanted to the shopping for me. We were looking a langerie, me in a differnet section since I'm smaller then both of the girls and kept wondering what Fang would think.

Then Lissa came up to me. Great.

"You know Max, Fang doesn't like you that way, you're wasting your time looking for things in here." After that I punched her. I told the girls that we needed to go before we get kicked out so we quickly paid for the lingerie and went back to the food court.

* * *

So since the girls wanted to help me get ready fir my date tonight with Fang they came over after having a snack with the guys. I was dressed in a light purple blouse with no sleeves, dark blue skinny jeans, black wedge heels that weren't to high and a bkack leather jacket. I wore lacy black undergarments under it that I picked out today and I had to admit that I looked pretty good in them. The girls also put some makeup on me with a thin line of black eyeliner all around my eye, massacra on top and bittom pink rose blush and lipstick that matched perfectly.

I nodded in approval and started to check myslef out in the mirror. (I mean who doesn't do that?)

"Maxie come here." I sat in between J.J. and Lupo.

"Look, I know you don't want to hear this but sex is a big deal. It hurts at first and after in the morning so just take some tylenol, ok?" I nod, embarrased by this coversation. They bith give me hugs and then the door bell rings.

I can do this.

(THE ONLY REASON WHY I KNOW THIS AS A 13 YEAR OLD IS BECAUSE I DO HAVE THE SEX TALK WITH MY MOM AND I HAD TO LEARN IT IN HEALTH CLASS.)

* * *

"Max, you're so beautiful." Fang says, kissing me lighly. We finished dinner about 5 minutes ago and are relaxing. Fang brought me to the park, bring a picnic basket filled with Linguine with a rich tomato sauce, cheese calzone and greek salad. (ALL MY FAVS!)

After a couple of minutes of relaxing I'm on Fangs lap while we passionately kiss. He holds me close to him everytime we break from a kiss. When he started to kiss my nexj I pulled his face closer to mine and whispered, "Let's go to your place." Fangs eyes widen and he asks, "Are you sure? We don't have to." I nid but say, "But I want to." That's when Fang picks me up and carries me to the car.

* * *

Once we get to his house Fang carries me to him bedroom with us not breaking our kiss he then gently lays me on his bed. Fang pulls away to take off his shirt. Then immediately starts kissing me again.

As ore clothes come off we explored eachothers bodies with only little pain, like the girls said but it subsided to pleasure. Fang always being gentle and slow.

Once we we're done Fang hugs me to him with my head on his bare chest. "Are you feeling ok?" I nid and pick my head up to kiss him lightly on the lips. After that I slowly drift off into darkness with a faint smile on my face.

* * *

A week has gone by and Fang and I have been closer than ever. For a couple of days he kept on asking me if I was ok and if I was still sore down there. He was always looking after me and saying sweet things in my ear that always made me blush. He also has been watching out for any wandering eyes from guys.

Well right now that gang and I were at Fang and Iggys house just hanging out. Their parents were still at work so, why not? Anyway we ere talking about the latest drama at school. "I heard that Jack got suspended for selling pot."

"Oh yeah so did, what's his face? Oh! Ryan! Yeah they both did got caught in hallway during 6th period."

Yupp thats how our highschool is, druggies, "populars", nerds, the gang and I are basically liked by almost everyone, just not the "populars".

"So I hear that Kim Fare is having a party thus weekend. Her parents are going to Italy for a couple of days. We gonna go?"

We all give ourselves knowing looks. "Nahh!"

* * *

A couple of hours later Fang has dropped me home, my parents are still not hom since they have and extra shift tonight. When I was getting after watching Ridiculousness Fang carries me up to my room and tucks me under the covers.

"Goodnight, baby. Sleep tight." Fang says and gives me a light kiss on the lips.

" 'Night." I say with a yawn. Then I instantly fall asleep.

**Hey guys hope you liked it and I kinda didn't know what to do at the end of the chapter because I didn't want it to be too short. SOME IMPORTANT EVENTS WILL HAPPEN SHORTLY! Anway, please review and thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A Werewolfs' Reality: Chapter Seven**

**I know! I'm sorry I haven't had time to update since I've been busy with stupid school, but I have April Vacation! Oh and I'm sometimes grounded. Here's your chapter.**

**Fang P.O.V.:**

The gang and I are out in the woods just hanging around. We got really bored and it's Friday. Jeb and I are on good terms now, but he said that if I hurt his daughter he will cut my, you know, off. Yeah, he's way too protective but I have to stick with it.

"Fang, can you help me?" Max asks, trying to stand on a old tree that fell. I took her hand so she was more steady. When she was about to fall I caught her and breathed in her beautiful scent. She smelt like coconuts with a hint of chocolate. Max giggled, which is sometimes un-Max-like and we both stand up facing eachother.

"Yo love birds! Come on, it's gettin' dark!" Yells Iggy.

Max and I both roll our eyes. Before Max runs off she gives me a quick kiss and runs toward our friends. I quickly stop her, with my back facing her. Max smiles, knowing what to do and hops on my back. "This isn't for free, you know?" Max giggles and gives me a quick peck on the cheek then I start walking home but not before seeing a figure out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

I'm riding my motorcycle to school since Jeb decided to take Max to school today. I haven't figured out that figure I saw in the woods a couple of days ago but it has been repeatedly been coming up around my house. Like one time I saw it outside my window then I saw it outside my front door. Threat is all I think. I didn't tell anyone because I don't want them to worry, especially Max.

I try to push it out of my head today, excited to see my Max. Also today the girls decided to dress girly today so I was wondering what Max was going to wear since she usally wears jeans, the occasional skirt every once in a while. I get to school with the rest of the gang but no Max yet. J.J. is wearing a dress shirt and pants with heels, you know almost like a buisness woman and Lupo was wearing up to the waist jean shorts, white blouse and some black heels.

We all decide to wait for Max and when we saw Jeb's dark blue Kia Sorento EX and Max came out my mouth dropped. Max looked beutiful in her black skirt with suspwnders and dark maroon under shirt with black heels and her hair cascading down her back.(LOOK UP CHER LLOYDS' SONG OATH AND SEE HER OUTFIT!) Wyen she waved by to her dad and givung him a kiss on the cheek she walked over to us.

"Maxie I love, love, love your outfit! You look adorable!" J.J says and gives Max a hug. "Thanks J.J.. You too, love the blouse." Lupo is obliously the most tomboyish because she rolls her eyes. "I love your outfit too Lupo." Max says and tackles Lupo into a hug. Then when I get "annoyed" about not getting attention I clear my throat. "Aww is Fang being a baby." I give Max a playful glare, then she tackels me in a bear hug. Then I put on a playful frown. Max rolls her eyes and gives me a kiss on the lips. "Later." She whispers and drags me into the school with the rest of the gang.

* * *

I push Max aginst the janitors' closet wall and kiss her tenderly on the lips. I hear her moan and grab her hips. Max pulls away. "Fang, stop it. You are so bad." Max giggles. I just smile at her and let her jump up on me with her legs wrapped around my waist, trailing kisses down her neck. I convinced Max to skip fourth period with me because that as the only class I don't have with her but I have with both Lissa and Dylan.

No, if you're going to ask, I don't plan on doing it with Max in a janitors closet, we aren't like that but I do like to tease her. She also looks cute after she gets mad. Then after kissing for another five minutes I immediately let go of my hold on Max. Max looks surprised then she crosses her arm with her cute angry face. She gives a "Hmmph" and leaves the janitors closet with me chuckling behind.

* * *

"Oh come on baby. I said I was sorry." I try to reason with Max. She just playfully rolls her eyes. I give her kiss and ask, "You want anything to drink?" "Yeah, a Brisk would be fine." I nod and head downstairs to kitchen. (BRISK IS A TEA THAT'S AWESOME! ALSO HAS AN AMAZING DESIGN!) While I was opening my Coke and taking a sip I hear a scream, "Fang!"

* * *

**Max P.O.V:**

So Fang went to go get our drinks when I caught something out of my eye while trying to finish stupid math homework. I stop what I'm doing and walk slowly over to the window, my bare feet making a slight sound on the plush black carpeting. When I look out I see a figure just looking into Fang's room behind tree, trying to be sneaky.

I yell, "Fang!"

Fang comes upstairs in seconds. "What's wrong?" I pointed to the tree outside. "There was someone outside looking in your room watching me." I say, shaking alittle bit. Fang turns me around, facing the opposite direction and leads me to the bed. "Max, what did this person look like?"

"I don't know it looked like a guy, he looked like a shadow. He was standing behind a tree just looking up to your room then when I blinked he was gone. Oh my god, I'm going crazy." Fang pulls me toward him and rocks me back and forth on his lap. Then he pulls away, "Max you're not going crazy. I saw the same guy almost everyday since this past Friday. He obviously isn't after you but he must know about you. I just don't know who he is or what he wants." Fang says stroking his chin. I nod, cuddling up to him.

"Is it ok if I stay tonight. I'm really freaked out and don't know if I will be able to close my eyes without some kind of supervision."

"Of course baby, anything. You just gotta call your parents and I'm sure mine and Iggy's wouldn't mind." I nod and call my mom to tell my dad when he gets home. She said it's fine as long as nothing goes wrong, we are supposed to have a rainstorm tonight. Great.

* * *

"Are we gonna tell people? You know, about that guy?" I ask Fang. I still couldn't get to sleep. I was in one of Fang's black breifs and a white tank top I had stuffed in his closet. "I don't know. We could tell them later if this guy doesn't leave us alone." I try my best to get some sleep, even with that haunting picture of the figure watching me.

When I woke up I took a quick shower, put on some skinny jeans that I left here, one of Fang's black shirts and a pair of shoes that I forgot I even had. Fang got dressed in his usual black attire and drove us to school.

We had a pretty normal day but my mind kept on going back to the figure. When we went back to Fang's house after school his parents were still at work. We founf an envelope with Fang's name on it but no return adress. Fang told me that I could open it since he wasn't expecting anything today in the mail. So I opened it and found pictures of Fang and I walking around the park, Fang and I eating at the mall and Fang and I on our date and after that when we did the deed. Then behind all the pictures, which were a lot, was a letter.

Fang must have heard me gasp because he took the pictures and letter out of my hands and skimmed through it. I was in to much shock and felt very lightheaded. I started to walk over to the breakfast bar stools when I stumbled and fell, my head falling to the fall, hard, sending me into cloudless darness.

* * *

**So you guys like? Sorry I haven't updated but hope to get more chapters in shortly. Make sure you guys REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Werewolfs' Reality: Chapter 8**

**Hey guys, so this chapter will probably be in Fangs' P.O.V. since I love writing in his P.O.V.! Well anyway you guys will be able to read the letter and the rest if the gang will help put the peices of the puzzle together, along with their parents.**

**Fang P.O.V.:**

_Fang,_

_Already forgetting the past? What a shame. You should know better than to fool around with people when you're thinking about another. To keep it short, I don't like how you forgot about us, not one bit. To make you pay, I will taunt your "girlfriend" and make sure she suffers, nice and slowly. She's a pretty one, don't you think? Bet you enjoyed playing her for the time you had. Why did you use her, Fang? While not thinking of the consequences. We will soon meet again, sooner than you may think. It won't be a happy ending._

_ - ?.&.+ $.2.**  
**_

That was what I read over and over again while I waited for Max to wake up in the hospital. Jeb, who was her doctor, was yelling commands to the assistant nurses and asked me what happened. I showed him the pictures, yes even the ones when Max and I did the deed, which ended up with me having a bloddy nose, and he said he would call Val and my parents.

So now I'm in the chair next to Max's bed holding her hand and reading the letter over and over again, haunting me of what this person could do to my Max. When I told the gang, Val and my parents and showed them the evidence, I almost pounded Iggy when he said, "You go man! Finally did the deed!" Yeah he ended up with a black eye and a couple of slaps from Lupo.

"Wait, so this guy just mysteriously starts stalking you and Max now this? What the hell! Why didn't you tell us?" my mom says smacking me upside the head."Max just started seeing this guy yesterday, but I have been seeing him for about a week now. I just didn't want to worry anyone, especially Max." They all nodded and my dad looked at Max. "We should all start getting some kinda scent about ths guy and maybe we can see where he lives."

The gang and I look at eachither. "Ok but I want Lupo and J.J. to stay with Max. She needs some sort of protection." I say.

Later when Jeb comes in we explain the plan, allowing him to join, as well as Val since they both used to be hunters. While we all were standing around, worrying about Max, she starts to move around in her bed. "Fang!" she yells. I jump up and start to stroke her hair, trying to calm her down, "Shh, shhh. You're ok, Max. Calm down." Then she slowly opens her eyes and starts to relax. "Oh my god. I have the worst headache ever!" I laugh at her nd kiss her tenderly on the lips. Same old Max.

* * *

"Wait what does he mean by, "using me, while thinking of nother?" Max asks. I shrug and say, "I honestly have no clue. This person has got to be delusional." Max has gotten out of the hospital three days ago, right now we are in her room after lunch.

"Do you think of someone else when you're around me?" Max asks, raising an eyebrow. "Who else is there to think about?" I say and start to kiss her neck. Max giggles and lays down with me hovering over her. Then we start to get into this heated makeout session with only our undergarments on when we're interupted with Max's phone buzzing, text. "Ignore it." I say putting her arms above her head. Then once again it buzzez, another text. I growl and pick it up, looking at the unseen text.

_**Careful who you trust, Maxie. Lovers have dangerous and secretive pasts. **_

_**-?.&.+$.2.**_

"Who is it? I swear if it's Iggy and one of his perverted jokes again I'm gonna slap him." Then she saw my angry face and came to sit by my side. "Ok...what the hell. How do they have my number?" I shake my head and put my pants back on. "Dud this is really starting to piss me off. I mean what the hell do they want?" Max says buttoning up my black dress shirt that almost went down to her knees.

"We gotta find some more information about this guy. It's been three ays and we have nothing on him." I say laying down on my back and covering my eyes, rubbing my fave in frustration. Then I feel the bed dip down and a head rest on my chest. "We just have to tell everyone else and see if they can track the number. Maybe we can find out who the hell is telling you this shit."

I feel Max nod in my chest and pries my hands from my face. "I hope you know I don't care what this guy says. I'm yours, even if you do have a dangerous and secretive past. That's the past, this is now." Max says and gives me a lingering kiss on the lips.

* * *

So Max and I are in gym class together, with the rest of the gang of course and stupid Lissa and Dylan. Bound to get interesting, right? Max hasn't gotten any more texts rom that guy, which, thank the lord, stopped.

I'm wearing a black guy tank top, black knee-length basket ball shorts and comforatble black running shoes. Anyway I see Lissa talking to Max, who is wearing a black tank top, with straps three fingers wide, black and purple middle of the thigh length basket ball shorts and black and purple running shoes with her hair in a high pony tail,great. "Leave us alone whore!" Is all Max says and walks over to me and gives me a bear hug while giving Lissa the finger.

When we start running laps I kiss Max a little good-bye since my height nd werewokf genes make me have more speed than the average human, so it's just Max and Lupo running laps together. "Break it up Ride, Martinez. You don't want another detention for PDA again, do you?" Our gym teacher, Mr. Ryans asks with a raised eyebrow. "No sir. Just giving my girl a good-luck kiss to beat our infamous red-head, again. She doesn't really need it but just for show." Mr. Ryans rolls his eyes and blows into his whistle for us to start running.

I'm now leaning against a locker, next to Max's so she can get her books for history class. After gym class I changed into black jeans, black t-shirt, black biker boots and a black leather jacket. Max changed into her white skinny jeans, white fitting t-shirt with the words ROCKER CHICK in cursive black writing, black combat boot and a black leather jacket with her hair down in beautiful curls. "So you excited about our test in history today. It's supposed to be on the whole chapter."

"Wait, we have a quiz! Damn, I totally forgot about that." Max says shutting her locker and taking my extended free hand with her own. "Same old Maxie. Always forgetful." I say kissing the top if her head.

When we got to class, which thankfully had no assigned seats, Max at nex to me in the back of the class room, the rest of the gang either infront of us or next to us.

"Ok class! Whose ready for our test today?" Our history teacher, Mrs. Fair who was nice but kinda boring. "Max, did you study m I know this is one of your strongest classes."

"Of course I did! I mean who wouldn't?" Max says "enthusiastically". The teacher nodded, approvingly then handed out the tests.

* * *

"So I am absolutely bored. Who wants to go shopping today?" Max asks. We all nod in approval and then Iggy says, "Ok, but only if we get to go lingerie shopping with you guys." With that the girls get up and each smack Iggy across the facen with disgust on their faces. Ari and I got a laugh out of that one.

"Damn, you guys slap hard!" Iggy says rubbing his cheeks. "Well that's for making yet another perverted comment. Lupo, how do you put up with him?" Lupo shrugs and says, "I don't know, you get used to it when you have to kiss that mouth."

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. Did you guys like the letter? Oh you guys can figure out who the stalkers are by using your key pad. Put in your review who you think it is! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Werewolfs' Reality: Chapter 9**

**Max P.O.V.:**

"We were just sticking up for them. Lissa and her wannabes, along with Dylan and his jocks were bullying them. Then they hit them. Really, we did nothing wrong. Besides stoping people get hurt."

"Ladies, you all have a hatred toward Lissa and her friends. Also you all were fighting and given the circumstances you three will have after school clean up for two weeks. Now this is going easy on you. Everyone involved will be punished not just you and your boyfriends. You may sit in the office for the next 20 minutes of the school day, and send in the boys please."

The girls and I nod when our principal finshed her speech and then we left her office. "Your turn luck, we got stupid after school clean up for two weeks." Lupo says and sits down in a chair while blowing hair out of her face.

While waiting for the guys to finish with their visit with the principal I saw the two people that we helped out. I think their names were Samantha and John and I know that they are both freshmen. "Hey, you guys ok?" I ask them while sitting next to Samantha. They both nod and smile at me. "I'm Max."

"We know. Almost everyone talks about you all the time. Anyway, thanks for sticking up for us. I was surprised that you guys were even there and that you were the first one to speak." I nod and smile at them when the boys walk out of the principal's office. "Well I gotta go. Maybe we'll see eachother around. Ok?" They both nod eagerly and wave bye back.

"Now you six will be doing after school cleaning for two weeks and the other six, Lissa, Dlyan ect.; Now you guys may leave early."

The group and I wlked down the hall with some stares from hallway passers which made Lupo yell, "What the hell are you lookin' at dumbass!" Which made me yell, "Lupo if you don't shut up I will slap you as hard as I did to Lissa!" Lupo and I stared eachother down then we started to giggle. "Nice one Maxie."

* * *

**Two Months Later:**

"Fang?"

"Hmm?"

"Why aren't we getting anynore of those weird messages from that guy. I mean it's really weird."

Fang turns around and starts to play with my long hair that now reaches my waist. Highschool is on winter break since Christmas is in a week and a half away. I haven't been getting anymore weird notes from that guy but I have a bad feeling.

"They probably just wanted tobscare you. I mean you have a lot of admirers-"

Then I tackle Fang so I'm straddling straddling him while he's laying down. "I know I have a lot of admirers and so do you. Maybe this guy is jealous, you know because of the pictures. I just have a really bad feeling." I say leaning my forhead against his.

"We're still trying to figure this guy out. You have nothing to worry about. I will protect you, forever." Then he gives me a kiss on my nose, cheek, then finally my lips. Fang sits up, putting his hands on my waist.

I pull away. "We shouod meet the gang, they're expecting us in 15 minutes." Aith that I put on my black high tops with gol embelishments and run out of the front door waiting for Fang on his motorcycle.

* * *

**Fang P.O.V.:**

"So what do you want to eat?" I asked Max, putting a arm around her waist. Max raises her eyebrows as to say "what the hell do you think I want to eat?" I smirk and get up with the rest of the guys to get the girls cheese fries with bacon. While we were waiting for the food I saw a figure staring at my Max at the table. Then I started to see it was actually two people. One looked like the one standing outside my window a couple of nights ago, the other I have no clue.

"Hey guys. Look, 3 o'clock. The same dude and some other guy are watching Max. Let's take'em" The guys, who know how important finding out who this guy is slowly walk down the hall then start running after the two guys.

When we finally catch them before they make it to the exit the girls, well J.J. first then Max and Lupo cam after us with Max and Lupo breathing heavily.

"What the hell is going on. Max and I just ran like a fucking mile ro sew what all you dogs were running at!" Lupo says, obviously pissed.

"This guy was staring at Max. Fang thinks it's the same guy who's stalking her. Then we found his little accomplice." Ari says, grabbing a hold of the two guys.

"Wait, so these might be them!" Max screams and yanks the hoods off their faces that covered their faces completely. "Who are you! Do you guys know these people?" The two people were Sam, and ex-bestfriend of the packs and Maya, my ex-girlfriend who moved about 4 years ago.

**(No they are not the same as in Maya in Lissa's posse and Sam the good gay dude that is a friend of Max's.)****  
**

I didn't reconize Maya at first because now she had dyed black hair, looks like a good girl gone bad. You see Maya and I met a party and we started making out and it got pretty heavy, but thank god I was sober enough so we didn't do _that. _I only ever did ng like that with Max. Well anyway, Maya and I dated for about a year so when were 14-15 but I found her making out with Sam, my best bud in my room, which is now the basement. So yeah, I'm not really happy because of that and also because they are the ones stalking my Max.

"Fang! I missed you so much!" Maya says and starts kissing me. I instantly push her off so her back is flat on the wall. "What the hell! Why are you guys messing with my Max?" I yell, slamming my fist between both their heads. Now both Maya and Sam look scared as hell, serves then right. "Fang, I said I was sorry. There is nothing between Sam and I, it was nothing. I want you back baby." Maya says with tears in her eyes. "I don't care! You know I don't love you any more because you broke my heart. I found someone who will respect me and our relationship! I swear to god, if guys don't leave us alone I will fucking kill you! Do you understand?" They both nod, scared as hell. "Get out!" With that they both run away, almost tripping over their own feet.

"Fang, are you ok?"

I turn around and face my beautiful angel, the love of my life, with tears in her eyes. I could feel her fear, of me, pouring out of her. Then Max comes running to me and wraps her arms around me, giving me one of her comforting hugs. I give the gang and they all nod in unison. "Fang, who was that?" Max says, looking with tears staing her rosey cheeks. I wipe away her tears and kiss her cheeks, nise then her lips. "Come on, I'll tell you when we get home." I say turning us around and putting and arm around her waist, pulling her protectively and lovingly. Max nods and we make our way out.

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I was grounded. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter update and don't forget to review and add to favorites!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Werewolfs' Reality: Chapter 10**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Max P.O.V.:**

"So she's besucally you crazy ex-girlfriend and ex-bestfriend. That's awesome." I say with sarcasm. Fang rolls his eyes and kisses my nose. After the mall incident Fang brought me to my house and explained the past that hurt him and the gang the most; and wow was that a past.

"Max! Are you home?"

"Yeah mama! I'm comin' down!" I say and race down the stairs with Fang on my heels. "You're home early. What's up?"

"Well, dad would like to have a nice dinner tonight so he'll be home in a few and also he wanted to invite Fang, but as I can see you already invited him." My mom says accusingly jokingly with a raised eyebrow. "Mama, we did nothing, I promise. Right Fang?" I say with a giggle. "Well we were about five minutes away from that but-" Fang stops talking when I elbow him in the ribs. Whoops!

I laugh nervously and trying to hide my blush creeping up. My mom shakes her head jokingly.

"I'm home! I swear if Max isn't home I'm gonna-"

"Daddy! I'm right here!" I say giving my dad a bear hug. He kisses my forhead and says, "I'll be down in a second. I gotta change, ok?" I nod and run back to the kitchen where my mom is putting food for our dinner on the cpunter with Fang standing close by.

"Wait, are we making dinner?" My mom laughs at my tone of voice and says, "Yep, Fang can help too; and yes Max you have to help too, even though we all know you're a horrible cook." I sigh and go to stand next to Fang. "Don't worry, I'll help you so you don't burn the house down, again." I roll my eyes because one time I tried to make Mac N' Cheese and forgot to check on the macaroni that was cooking. Whoopsie daisy!

"Ok whose ready to make some homemade pizza? Fang, didn't know you were here."

"Sorry Jeb, Max and I came home from the mall and just wanted to relax and talk for a bit." Fang, always oh so honest with adults. "You both better hope that was all you were doing." My dad says giving us his narrowing eyes. Ok I admit my dad can be pretty scary. He has muscles, tall, and can give deadly looks, which I inherited from him, by the way. I can be pretty scary but at times I can also be a gentle "little girl" that you could possibly never get mad at, like my mom.

"Jeb leave the children alone and start the grill. We are going to grill chicken and peppers for the pizza. Max, Fang you both can start with cutting up some cheese, and Fang please don't leave Max alone with the knife. In the mean time I will be seasoning everything and making my sause, ok?"

The guys nod while I say, "Si mama." Then I walk over to Fang. "I don't need that much help you know." Fang moves closer so he is behind me with his hands on my hips and whispers, "What if I want to help you, manually." I giggle and slap Fang's hands away. "Fang, detente!" I say giggling. My mom faces our way, raising an eyebrow. "No sintiendose entre si hasta ahora, a tu padre no le gustaria que Max." My mom says pointing a can of spices toward Fang and I. I nod shyly and get to work tryng to ignore Fang and I's urges.

**Translations:**

**"Si mama"- "Yes mom"**

**"Fang, detente"- "Fang, stop it"**

**"No sintiendose entre si hasta ahora, a tu padre no le gustaria que Max"- "No feeling eachother up now, your dad wouldn't like that Max"**

* * *

**Fang P.O.V.:**

"So how are you and Max going? Did you tell her?" Iggy asks. I went home shortly after my dinner with the Martinez's but still got home pretty late so I just went to bed. Now Iggy and I were discussing the mall incident from yesterday. "Yeah she understands. She just hopes it doesn't happen again. I just can't believe Maya and Sam would do that, I mean they are the ones who didn't want to be in my life anymore and now are trying to get back into it. They have some serious problems." Iggy nods in agreement and we both take a sip of our soda at the same time. Good times still remain.

"So she's ok with the weird relationship problem?"

"Yeah. She almost freaked out because she thought that I thought she would cheat. I also had to answer some personal questions."

"So you had to tell her that you were a virgin when you met?" Iggy asks, laughing slightly. I hit him upside the head.

"Just because you lost your virginity before me doesn't mean you're more of a man than I am, but yeah she knows I love her and always will. Now all we need to do is forget those last few months." Iggy nods in agreement.

"Well as much as I love this conversation with my twin bro, I gotta go see my girl." Iggy says getting up and grabbing his keys. "Later." Then It's only me in the house, alone.

M: Hey

Didn't expect Max to text, usally she sleeps in to 1o'clock in the afternoon.

F: Hey. You're up already?

M: Yeah. I'm not that lazy. Meany. :P

F: Wanna come over, I'm bored as hell.

M: Is that the only reason. ;)

F: Don't worry Maxi, I miss you 2.

M: Kk. I'll come over. Can you order chinese, I'm straving. :O

F: Sure see you in 10 mins.?

M: Yep! See you soon!

After my conversation with Max I order chinese and flip through the T.V. stations. Then with my super aewsome hearing I flip Max over the couch so her head is in my lap.

"Damn it. I tried to be quiet." Max says blowing hair out of her face. "I'm a werewolf, Max. Wolves have sensitive hear. Duh." I say tickling her sides. "St-st-stop! It tickles! Please stop!" Max laughs, trying to catch her breath. When I thought Max had enough I sit her beside me, putting an arm over her shoulders. "So I ordered the usual for chinese. It'll be here soon probably."

"Max smiles and puts her head in the crook of my neck. "K. I'm tired, again." I chuckle and give her a kiss on her head. "I'll wake you up when the food comes."

* * *

_Ding Dong!_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're 15 minutes late." I mutter to myself while trying to get, Max slowly waking up from her nap. I walk over to the door and yank it open. "Here you go sir, that will be 35.68." The delivery guy says putting his head down so I couldn't see his face; his voice sounded familiar though. "For food that is 15 minutes that, yeah right." Then while I'm getting the money out of my pocket, out of the corner of my eyes I see the delivery boy reach behind his back for something, which turned out to be a gun.

"Hey Fang, thought we would forget wouldn't you." The delivery guy picked up his head and showed the face of Sam. "Fang, what's taking so long I'm hungry." Max says strolling into the view of Sam. "What the hell!" Max yells. "Get in the house. Come on Maya." Then that's when Maya came into the house, along with Sam, with a gun pointed at Max. I grab Max's hand and put her behind me. As a werewolf a bullet wont hurt that bad but can easily kill a human. "What do you guys want?" I ask, staying calm. Max and Sam look at each other and smile. "We came to take you both away, where no one will find you. Don't think we don't know what you are lycan, because we're the same." Sam says with a wicked smile.

"Now shut up. Get in the car and if you struggle Max dies." Maya says. I nod in understanding but they don't know what's coming up.

**So you guys like? I just thought of this idea but didn't know if it should be sooner or later in the story. Review and until next chapter!**


End file.
